Project Background: Antidepressant medications and evidence-based psychotherapies are effective treatments for depression. However, antidepressant medication adherence continues to be suboptimal and offering access to and retaining patients in evidence- based psychotherapies for depression is challenging. The VHA has made major efforts to expand access to and capacity for depression focused evidence-based psychotherapies. However in 2012, only 35% of VA patients with depression completed any psychotherapy visit and only 6% completed 8 psychotherapy visits in 14 weeks, a proxy for an adequate trial. Initiation and engagement in depression treatment may be increased if patients are offered timely access to a highly flexible, evidence-based treatment options, such as a tailored, web-based computerized cognitive-behavioral therapy (cCBT) program. cCBT has sufficient evidence for effectiveness to be a covered benefit in United Kingdom National Health Service, but has much larger effects when it is supported by clinicians or other trusted individuals. VA peer specialists, a rapidly increasing workforce in VHA mental health, are ideal candidates to support patients' engagement in depression treatment and in cCBT. Peers have been shown to promote use of Internet self- management tools, and peer specialist support for cCBT may enhance its completion and overall effectiveness through regular check ins and also through providing peer specific experiences, such as sharing of lived experiences and modeling of self management and recovery. Project Objectives: We will conduct a Hybrid Type I RCT of Peer-Supported cCBT versus enhanced usual care (EUC) for 330 patients with new episodes of depression in primary care at three VA sites and their associated CBOCs. Our specific aims are to compare PS-cCBT versus enhanced usual care (EUC) on: a) patient symptomatic, functional, and recovery-oriented outcomes, b) depression coping skills, antidepressant medication adherence, and initiation and completion of more intensive traditional psychotherapy (contingent on symptom level). Our secondary aims are to assess patient, peer, and providers' experiences in PS-cCBT versus EUC using mixed methods. Finally, our exploratory aim is to assess potential mediators of improvements in depressive symptoms or functional status. Study Design: This will be a Hybrid I randomized controlled trial (RCT) of peer- supported cCBT compared to enhanced usual care (EUC) among Veterans with new diagnoses of depression in primary care. The cCBT program consists of 8 modules and will be supported by VA peer specialists with weekly contact for 12 weeks. We will assess patient symptomatic, functional and recovery-oriented outcomes at 12 and 24 week following randomization. We will also assess potential mediators of these outcomes. Bivariate and multivariate study analyses will assess the impact of the two study arms at each assessment point and over time.